Gracias por todo
by NS608
Summary: Un miembro del equipo 7 se marcha sin decirle a nadie y Sakura Haruno va a toda velocidad a la entrada de Konoha en busca de explicaciones


Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Por las calles de la aldea escondida entre las hojas o también conocida como Konoha corría una joven de cabello color rosa y unos brillantes ojos verdes llamada Sakura Haruno.

Mientras corría las palabras de su sensei Kakashi Hatake resonaban en su cabeza

"Él se marcha hoy de la aldea, dijo que le hacía mucha falta este viaje, quizás si te apresuras logres verlo antes de que se vaya"

\- espero llegar a tiempo ¿ Por qué te marchas sin decirle a nadie? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que pasamos para que el equipo 7 estuviera junto otra vez? ¿ Por qué lo haces... Naruto?- pensaba la Kunoichi mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera.

Mientras corría múltiples recuerdos llegaron a la cabeza de Sakura, si bien había pospuesto el tema sobre sus sentimientos creyó haberlo aclarado todo antes de la última pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, el Uchiha seguía siendo dueño de su corazón, pero...

-" ¡Incluso yo puedo decir que él realmente te ama!"- resonó la voz de Sai en su cabeza

Sacudió su cabeza, si bien desde ese momento estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos de su amigo rubio no podía corresponderle, ella amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Verdad?...

-" debes querer mucho a Sasuke ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?"-

La voz del Naruto de 12 años sonaba que estaba todo bien, pero la sonrisa falsa en su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

En sus ojos comenzaban a formarse lágrimas ¿Por qué lloraría? Sólo se irá por un tiempo, él regresará ¿No?  
Luego de eso por fin lograrán estar juntos como el equipo 7 y tal vez ella esté con Sasuke.

Detuvo sus pasos...

¿ Por qué ahora la idea de tener una relación con el Uchiha comenzó a incomodarle?

Esta vez el recuerdo de las palabras de Yamato se hicieron presentes- "lo que cuenta no es el tamaño de las cosas que puedes hacer, sino tus sentimientos hacia Naruto... Sakura, puedo decirlo con sólo verte, tú realmente lo... "-

Esas palabras habían causado muchos desvelos en la pelirrosa, así que finalmente por su propio bienestar decidió olvidar lo sucedido.

Con más dudas que certezas llegó a la entrada de Konoha encontrándose con los causantes de tanta confusión en su corazón, Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki.

A llegar al lado de sus compañeros sólo pudo oír las últimas palabras del Uchiha- sabes el hecho de que te marches no quiere decir que me quede en la aldea-

El Uzumaki iba a responder pero se dió cuenta de la presencia de Sakura- Sakura-chan ¿ Qué haces aquí?-

Haruno avanzó hasta quedar frente al ojiazul y lo tomó de su chaqueta.

¿ Por qué rayos se sentía así? Como si el rubio al no contarle sobre su partida la hubiera traicionado.

-este sentimiento apesta- pensó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Naruto miraba confundido a su compañera de equipo- ¿Qué sucede?-

\- te ibas a marchar sin decirme nada-

Oh no...

Lo había descubierto, bueno, debió suponerlo al verla aquí.

Miró la expresión de la Kunoichi y se sintió culpable- Sakura-chan, yo...-

Lo que no esperó fue recibir un gran golpe de parte de la pelirrosa que lo estrelló en un árbol cercano.

Haruno levantó la vista dejando ver pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos- eres un idiota...¡ Como demonios crees que me siento al saber que te vas y no tienes intención de despedirte!

El rubio se levantó del suelo lentamente y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa falsa- estás exagerando Sakura-chan, regresaré pronto, es una promesa dattebayo-

El Uchiha miraba la escena en silencio y un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, tal vez era el momento perfecto para deshacerse de Sakura en el ámbito sentimental.

\- o quizás conozcas a una chica, te cases y no regreses a Konoha-

Naruto miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos como platos ¿acaso quería que ella lo asesinara? En algún momento cobrará venganza.

Una gran vena se formó en la frente de la Kunoichi mientras se imaginaba al rubio casándose con alguna extraña, de ahora en adelante ninguna chica era digna del Uzumaki ni siquiera Hinata, bueno excepto ella... si estuviera enamorada de su amigo claro.

\- eso no sucederá porque yo me aseguraré de que regrese, iré contigo a ese estúpido viaje-

Los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron con intensidad, pero...

"Te quiero, no pensé que acabarias así, Sasuke-kun"

Esas palabras de parte de la pelirrosa hicieron que se diera cuenta de que aún amaba a su mejor amigo.

La expresión de Naruto se volvió sería- este es un viaje que tengo que hacer solo Sakura, además debes quedarte en la aldea para hacerle compañía a Sasuke-

-idiota- pensó el portador del Rinnegan

Toda la furia que sentía la joven de ojos verde se esfumó y fue reemplazada por tristeza- ¿Por qué insistes en alejarme de ti?-

\- es lo que debo hacer- pensó como respuesta el rubio mas no dijo nada

Luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio Naruto volteó dando a entender que era hora de marcharse

\- creo que ya es tiempo de irme, adiós Sasuke, Sakura-chan-

Desde la entrada de la aldea la pelirrosa y el Uchiha observaban como su compañero de equipo caminaba decido a quién sabe qué lugar, por la mente de la Kunoichi pasaron todos los momentos que vivió con el rubio en todos estos años.

Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar ligeramente pero en lugar de ponerse nerviosa esbozó una pequeñas sonrisa ¿ Qué fué ese sentimiento? No lo sabía, pero luego tendría tiempo para pensarlo, levantó la mano en señal de despedida y gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡ Adiós Naruto y recuerda, si no regresas pronto yo misma te buscaré y recibirás la golpiza de tu vida!-

El rubio mientras caminaba sólo sonrió y pensó- Sakura-chan, yo... de verdad... Gracias por todo-

Luego de perder de vista al Uzumaki los dos ninjas de Konoha se dispusieron a entrar otra vez a la aldea, pero la caminata de Sakura se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

\- Sakura ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer al Ichiraku?-

En realidad el Uchiha no estaba interesado en salir con su compañera, sólo estaba "verificando algo".

Haruno miró al portador del Rinnegan con sorpresa ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Dió un ligero suspiro, darle la respuesta sería algo difícil.

\- lo siento Sasuke-kun tal vez en otra ocasión-

Tal vez se arrepentiría de esta decisión en un futuro pero no le importaba ya que en este momento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era un rubio de ojos azules y su gran sonrisa característica y guardaría esa cita para él.

FIN (?)


End file.
